Naruto in Equestria
by kurama1m2
Summary: After defeating pain, naruto is the hero of konoha, but one night a visit from tobi send him into a world of talking ponies how will how will how cope with the absence of ramen in this new land? note- English is my second language some feed back in how to improve would be nice -thank you
1. Prologue

Please feel free to leave a review on what you thing about this story, and grammar errors I have missed or anything I can change about it.

-Thank you

**NOTE- This is an edited version of my prologue. I've fixed most grammar errors and added stuff here and there, plus I've changed the ending. (****Expect future chapters to be edited as well).(My readers, please take the time to read the end for further updates on my two fanfics I am working on).**

Prologue

Naruto in Equestria Prologue

By - Kurama1m2

Edited by - Chessboard_Jack

It was a quiet and chilly night in Konohagakure, the Invasion of Pain having been just 6 days prior and still fresh in everyone's mind. Shinobi were still on guard in case the other villages decided to attack the village in its weakened state. Thanks to the help of Yamato's signature wood release technique reconstruction had been going along just fine, the injured were being attended, and the markets were starting to open up again. Though for the past few days everyone had been celebrating Konohagakure number one Genin, Naruto Uzumaki. Before all of this occurred Naruto was seen as an outcast, shunned for being the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi, he didn't choose be what he was, and lived most of his life as a monster to other people. Speaking of Naruto where could he be at a time like this?

- - - - - - - - - X- - - - - - - - - -

"Boy this is good Ramen!" Naruto said as he began to chow down on his third bowl, as a Shadow looms over him.

"Hey there Naruto, shouldn't you be resting?" the Shadow said, Naruto looked back and is greeted with the familiar face of Kakashi.

Hmmm mmhmmm mmm "Naruto words were muffled as his mouth is stuffed to the brim with noodles and small pieces of pork.

"Oh sorry there, my mouth was full, yeah I'm still a little but sore but nothing can keep me away from Ramen Ichiraku!" he said with an overconfident voice.

"Well I'm glad to hear it, but I don't think Sakura wouldn't be too happy seeing you go wherever you please, you know how she gets when you don't listen to her." Kakashi said.

"Well it's a small price to pay for this fine bowl of Ramen." Naruto said with a small grin on his face.

"Can you believe that all I ate was larva and rice cakes while I was training in Toad Country?" Naruto's face became a light green as memories of the smell of Steamed Larva reached his nostrils for the very first time, what disgusted him even more was that he had started to like it toward the end of his training, the voice of Kakashi removed him from his thought.

"Well I think that putting up with some cooked insects was worth it since you saved Konoha and brought down Pain." Kakashi said.

"Well that's true; I could even give up Ramen for the sake of protecting the village!" Naruto said as he stood up and puffed his chest out with pride.

Any way Kakashi what brings you here?

"Nothing really just wanted to see that you were alright." Kakashi said." Well then how about nice bowl of ramen, it's on the house, thanks to Teuchi".

"Eat up Naruto you deserve it. How about you Kakashi would you like a bowl, it's one the house." Teuchi said from behind the counter.

"No thanks, I just ate, maybe some other time."

"It's because you have to remove your mask isn't it?" Naruto said with a small grin

"No it's nothing, like I said, I just ate, that's all." Kakashi gave Naruto a suspicious look, Naruto saw right threw it but decided it would be best to let it slide, he didn't want to make a big scene if tried to yank Kakashi mask off.

"Well whatever you say, let me finish this last bowl of Ramen and then I'll be out of here before Sakura can find me, if that happened this would probably be the last bowl of Ramen I'd ever get to taste" he said chuckling to himself.

"Well then you might want to save that Ramen for the afterlife because here she comes" Kakashi said

"Haha Kakashi she doesn't even know that I'm gone, I left a clone in my place, and she's too dumb to tell the difference" Naruto said again with overconfidence almost drooling from his mouth.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" Naruto froze like a deer in the headlights, he dared not turn around and face the terrifying rage of Sakura, he didn't even dare to breath which caused his face to turn a slight blue, and he found his body slowly turning around.

Standing right there was Sakura, he could swear he could see steam billowing from her ears, what made it all worse; she was holding a small box clearly containing food. Sakura only ate out when she was invited; this food was clearly meant for him. Yep, he was in for a good hurting.

"I'VE BEEN TENDING TO YOU ALL DAY, MAKING SURE YOU WERE ALL RIGHT, JEEZ I THOUGHT YOU HAD ACTUALLY BEEN TRUE TO YOUR WORD ABOUT STAYING PUT, BUT NOOOO YOU SNEAK OUT TO DO WHATEVER YOU WANT AND TALK BEHIND MY BACK LIKE I'M SOME KIND OF IDIOT!" Sakura said with a tone that would have made the Kyuubi flinch.

"Wait! Wait! I didn't mean it like that I was just joking; no harm done, right? Naruto stuttered trying to keep his composure but was clearly failing.

"OHHH NO NOT THIS TIME, NOW YOUR GOING TO GET IT!" raising her voice even higher what was thought possible.

"Please just hold on, Kakashi-sensei can explain that this is all a misunderstanding, right Kakashi?" Naruto turned to his left to find nothing but an empty seat where Kakashi once sat.

"I should've have known he would do this to me" Naruto thought of ways to escape, just then he had an idea, on just how he might be able topull it off. "Oh you don't understand" Naruto said.

"WHAT IS THERE TO NOT UNDERSTAND?" Sakura said her voice starting to lower a bit.

"You see I'm just a shadow clone sent by Naruto to check to see that Konoha is ok , well looks like my job here is done, no bad guys by the Ramen shop, better be on my way then!" Naruto said nervously patting the back of his head with his hand. Sakura demeanor changed within a second; from full on rage to her normal self.

"Well why didn't you say so Naruto, you really do care about the village, I'll be on my way then see the REAL you back at the hospital" she said in a calm voice, even giving Naruto a small warm smile as she said that.

"What she actually bought but it's my lucky day" Naruto thought with a big grin on his face.

With no fair warning, what felt like a mountain came crashing down on his face at incredible speeds, he was sent flying through the air like a rag-doll, he could see that the Ramen shop getting smaller and smaller and could distinctly see Sakura with a smirk on her face.

_'I'm an idiot_.' Was all that went through Naruto's mind as he was sent flying through the night sky?

"That will show him, what does he take me for, an idiot? Next time I wouldn't go so easy on him" she said as she turned around to leave but not before seeing Naruto land several hundred meters behind her.

As Naruto regains some of the feeling in his face, he sits up in the impact crater thinking how it could have gone a lot worse than it actually had.

"Well that went better than expected, nothing much to do here but go get some shut eye"

For tomorrow he would go out and help in the reconstruction of Konoha. As he made his way back to his apartment as there was no point in going back to the hospital because he was already feeling great and he didn't like hospital in the first place, he could feel a presence watching him, sure there were villagers outside at this hour but he felt as someone was watching him in particular, he turned his head in every direction buthe couldn't see anyone that looked even somewhat suspicious, he just shrugged.

_'Must be my mind paying tricks on Me.'_ he thought.

He finally arrives home, strips to his boxers and t-shirt and falls careless on his bed letting his mind wander off to dream land where he could get a chance to meet the very Ramen god himself.

He awakes in the night to the sound of knocks coming from the front door

"Who the hell could that be at this time of night?" Naruto says in a questionable manner, he looks at his clock just to make sure what time it was and it read 4:20 AM

"Well that just great, the sun isn't not even out" Naruto heads for the door and opens a crack to peek out, but finds nothing but darkness, he closes it and heads back to his room. As he approaches his room he sees what look like a shadow being cast by the moon light. Naruto hesitates for a moment as he slowly reaches for a Kunai in a pouch in his pants, he readies it while waiting for the perfect time to strike, he thrusts the Kunai in the direction of the figure but meets nothing but air.

"What the hell is going on?" Naruto said while rubbing his head

"Sakura must have hit me harder than I thought, causing me to start seeing things ha!"

"I don't think so" said an eerie voice from behind Naruto. Naruto jumps from the sudden voice and quickly turns around to face the intruder, in the shadow stands a lone figure.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU! COME ON SHOW YOURSELF YOU BIG SCAREDY CAT!" in reality Naruto was the one who was actually afraid.

"Well I don't think I'm the one who's scared Naruto it's been some time since I've seen you, you've gotten pretty strong I must say, being able to take down Pain" his voice showing little emotion.

"Well then how about you stop hiding in the shadows and reveal yourself" Naruto trying his best to keep an aggressive voice.

"Very well" the dark figure said and he slowly started walking out of the shadows and into the light of the moon. At first he only show black shoes as the light of the moon revealed more and more of him till Naruto noticed the black rob he was wearing had a few red clouds as part of the pattern he quickly realized who it might be, as the moon light hit his face he quickly recognized not the face but the discrete orange mask and the one eye hole it had. The red glow of the Sharingan was present.

"It's you again! What do you want, I took out Pain, the Akatsuki is finished! What could you possibly want from me!" Naruto said the tenseness clearly audible in his voice but none the less, ready to strike at a moment's notice.

Well, the very reason Pain invaded Konoha; You, Naruto, you see I had my own plans from the very beginning Naruto, Nagato was just my pawn, gathering all the tailed beasts. He wanted peace and I want the same thing, just my methods maybe a little more â€˜ extreme â€™ since Nagato failed to do his job, I've come to finish it for him" Tobi said as he stepped closer to him.

Yeah right, like that's going to happen!" Naruto said as he thrust his Kunai at him again, it meets him dead on, only to slip right through him as is if he wasn't there at all. Naruto remembered this from the last time they met.

"Nice try Naruto but you know very well those types of attacks won't work on me. As his hand pasts through Naruto prepares a sidekick to catch him by surprise, he swings his kick and instead of fazing through like last time Tobi catches his foot in mid air

You don't seem to learn, do you Naruto, it doesn't matter anymore, and you're not getting another chance! Because this is the last mistake you'll ever make! You're coming with me whether you like it or not!"

Just as he said that Naruto could see a distortion around his eye it grew until it spread to his body and it appeared as if his body was being sucked into one infinite point.

He quickly reached for another Kunai with an explosive tag that he brought along just in case, but it was too late as he entered in what appeared to be a wormhole of some sort , He became disoriented, up, down, left, right became irrelevant as he had no notion we he was or where he was going.

Naruto grew desperate, his survival instincts kicked in, clouding his already stupid mind, and he quickly threw his kunai in the direction he was facing.

It detonated just feet from Naruto. A blinding light covered Naruto, quickly followed by extreme heat, his flesh burning along with his clothes.

He spins uncontrollable till the point where his line of sight decreases and darkness begins to envelope his vision, surely enough he blacks out, he never feels the wet green grass he landed on.

A lavender unicorn sat on the floor of what appeared to be a library with multiple books levitating in front of her, she's very concentrated at what she doing and looks as if even slightest disruption could break shatter her concentration.

"TWILIGHT !" excitedly yell a bright pink pony as she appeared out of thin air, the lavender unicorn jumped in the air losing concentration and the books tumbled to ground burying her in books.

"Pinkie, why did you do that? Couldn't you see that I was studying!"

"Oh sorry Twilight, it's just that something is about to go down today!" Pinkie continued to bounce around the lavender unicorn.

"What makes you so sure about it, wait don't tell me, it's your Pinkie Sense." The lavender unicorn face hoofed from irritation, she was not in the mood for any fun and games. Especially when she was studying.

"Come on Twilight don't leave me hanging."

Pinkie was suddenly walking on the ceiling, completely breaking the laws of physics just for her own amusement.

"Ok, Ok just what is it now"

"I don't know but something's going to go down at the Everfree forest"

" OK and what are we supposed to do?"

"I don't know maybe go down there and see?"

"No pinkie. I have to study this afternoon, I'm not leaving to go off on some adventure in the Everfree forest just because your tail is twitching"

The unicorn known as Twilight returned to her place levitating her books once more.

"Pretty please!" Pinkie got on her haunches and gave Twilight a look equivalent to take of a puppy begging for food only it was much more powerful.

Twilight tried to resist the best she could, she was strong, but not strong enough.

"All right pinkie! Just do me a favor and stop giving me that stare?"

Twilight dropped her ears showing pinkie she could not overcome her cuteness.

"Let's just get back before night fall, ok?"

"You got it!" Pinkie bounced behind Twilight as she made herself to the door

"Oh we should get Fluttershy, if we run into some big scary animal! "

"Yeah, yeah """""""""''

Twilight continued her march of shame as they left the library and began another of one Pinkie's adventures.


	2. Encounter of the pony kind

Chapter 1

Encounter of the pony kind

The warm rays of the sun illuminate him as he slowly starts to regain consciousness. His body seems unusually stiff.

"Ugh my body, what in the world did I do yesterday"? Naruto said as he as he is inspects his body to find that his white T-shirt has been burned and burn marked on his torso, arms and legs.

"Well I've been through worse, though Sakura is going to scold me again for being and idiot hehe" he said as he pats the back of his head (one of his signature moves) while looking to the sky, for the first he actually starts to take in his surrounds.

"That's strange I don't remember being out of the village last night, maybe Sakura launched me outside of the village, Ha! she must have broken her own record, but that still doesn't explain the burns, Dam it! Why can't I remember anything from last night! He said as he puts his hands to his face, trying to remember details that could help him find out he had been injured and wound up in a forest.

"Wait a minute, those trees!" he said as he lift his head to investigate the nearby trees that surrounded him, as he took notice those trees seemed strangely different none of them were the species of trees that surrounded konoha, in all his traveling he has done he has not once seen trees that has the appearances as the trees that were in front of him. To make matters worse it wasn't just an ordinary it was very thick he couldn't see more than a few feet in front of him, and the only open area was the small spot he was in which was only about 10 feet wide

"I got a feeling I'm not in Konoha anymore" He says as he lets out a loud gulp

"I must have gotten in to a fight somehow, But with whom? I'm not even dressed unless I had already fallen asleep, maybe I just sleep walked in the middle of nowhere?" Naruto scratched the last one as just plain silly even by his standards.

"How am I going to get back? Do I even want to go back and confront Sakura, geez" He looked panicked.

"Well only one thing left to do" Naruto picks himself off his body parts burning as he does so, but he is able to take the pain.

"Let's see which way to go" he stretches out his arms and puts to a random direction.

"eenie, meenie, miney, mo" point his fingers at random directions finally stopping at one.

"Hmmm let's try that again just to be sure" He says to no one in particular. He repeats, and this time making sure he does one more time.

"Well time to get moving, you've never been wrong before finger so don't fail me now"

He slowly makes his way to the thick bushes only his boxers and torn t-shirt protecting him from whatever may lie in the in the poorly lit forest.

He starts walking, hoping that his finger didn't point him to his death.

Pinkie pie and twilight make their way to fluttershy's cottage that is just located at the edge of the everfree forest.

"Come on pinkie let's just get this over with so I can get back to my studies, I don't want to be behind schedule, remember what happened last now do we?" She said as the memories of the time that she nearly lost her mind trying to schedule her plans months in advance only to have it back fire on her.

"Oh don't worry Twi just trust me ok! You never know this yet to meet friend of ours could be into all that sciencey stuff your into too!" she a happily as one could say.

"Well I find that highly improbable but there is always still the possibilities" she said, not believing her friend only just to get to shut up because if she would say no, she'd never hear the end of it.

As pinkie was about to open her mouth to begin one her endless conversations of who knows what the small just appeared in sight, Twilight to this opportunity to stop her for she could no longer withstand another.

"Oh look we're here come on now let's get fluttershy we don't want to keep her waiting" Fluttershy didn't know they were coming but she wanted to get there as fast as possible.

The cottage itself was small and simple yet it looked very well kept and an ideal home for someone who enjoyed being close to nature.

In the front of the cottage a butterscotch color pony waters her plants while humming to herself that sounds like the most beautiful voice you've ever heard.

"Hey fluttershy, over here!" pinkie says in her usual happy way. This causes the butterscotch pony to give a barely audible "eeep!" and quickly hide behind a bush. As the name would imply she is unnaturally shy and is scared very easily if she is catched by surprise.

Twilight angrily looks at her friend for the sudden outburst

"Sorry for that fluttershy it just me and pinkie, we wanted to ask you a favor that's all"

"Oh you scared me for a second there" came from the timid pony. She sticks her head revealing her large teal eyes, shifting her head from side to side to confirm there is no danger.

Fluttershy makes her way out of the bushes to meet up with her two close friends.

"Sorry there fluttershy didn't mean to scare you, I'm just super duper excited because today we're going to meet a new pony friend in the everfree forest".

"Oh but its dangers and scary to go in there by yourselves" Fluttershy said with a worried face

"Well that you're coming with us silly!"

"Oh mmm I have to take of my animals I couldn't just leave them, who's going to feed "

"don't worry silly it's not like we're going to be gobbled up be a big scary monster and never returning again" pinkie said

This caused fluttershy's worried state to turn into panicked as the thought of never returning to her animals and end up as a meal for whatever beast lurked in the forest.

"Pinkie!" twilight said

"oh sorry hehe!" she finished a small giggle

"I promise fluttershy nothing is going to happen, we need you to show use the way and this pony might injured, there is a good possibility that they might be injured and we need your help if that's the case, Please fluttershy" twilight gave a pleading face.

"Okay I'll go, but I'm bringing angel, if that all right with you" Fluttershy said in her natural timid voice.

Ten minutes later of saying good bye to her animals as if she was never coming back, she was ready, on her back was a small fluffy white rabbit and a saddlebag to her side in them were medical supplies just in case something went wrong. She knew always to trust pinkie senses for they were never wrong.

The four (including angel) enter the everfree forest the light quickly diming by the dense canopy above them.

"Ugh, I've been walking for almost two hours and still nothing, I'm going to need some extra bowls of ramen to recover from this" Naruto said

Naruto could have easily hoped from tree to tree but in his current state it made almost impossible for any quick method of travel. The walk had been slow and painful the bottoms of his feet were burning almost as much as the burns on his body.

"Dam I can't take this any longer I better find konoha or at least a nearby village to get some rest, I don't have any money so I can't buy ramen or a place to stay, This is just great, Here I am the great Naruto Uzumaki hero of konoha burnt and half naked in the middle of a forest that I've never been before, how could it possible get any worse?" Just as he said that a growl is can be heard to his just a few feet ahead of him.

"Me and my big mouth, I can't take on whatever that thing is in this condition, I need a place to hide and quick"

He searches for a good hiding spot as the beast nears his position but finding none, He looks up he might as well just go up the tree and hope that thing wouldn't find him.

"Well here goes nothing" he quickly runs up the tree and great speed just as the beast becomes visible. What he sees stuns him. There only 20 feet below him is what appears to be a lion

"A lion out here in these dense forest? "

"No wait, are those wings?"

"What next, a huge poisonous tail?" he whispered as not to alert the beast of his location.

Once again naruto mouth betrays him as the large wing lion turns it's body to investigate some bushes nearby it reveals a large poisonous that appeared to belong to a scorpion.

Naruto, at that instinct face palmed himself for opening his mouth when not supposed to.

"There's no way in hell I can take that thing on, might as well stay up here and wait till it moves on, that's if it doesn't have my sent already".

The beast spent one more minute moving around bushes to find its next possible meal with nothing uncovered it moved on.

"That was close I better be careful there might be more of those things lurking around I don't want to be kitty food"

With that he climbed down and continued his walk.

twenty minutes have not past as he began to hear rustling directly ahead of hind no more than a fifty feet away. This time it was different It appeared there was more than one.

"Oh what now" he quickly made his way another tree making sure he was well hidden he watched and listened and the rustling become louder, he began hearing what appeared to be a conversion?

"People" were all that came in to naruto mind "finally I'm saved!" naruto says in a happy voice, just as he was about to make his way down out of the bushes came out the three most strangest creature he had ever laid eyes on.

"Pinkie we have been walking for almost 2 hours it's almost six in the afternoon, my hoof are killing me and I really need to get back to my studies. Now if would you please stop the search so we can head back to ponyville before it gets dark!" twilight said in an angry and annoyed voice.

"Pinkie can we please turn around now I really need to get back to my animal and angel is really hungry" Fluttershy said in her normal timid voice.

"I know they are here somewhere I can feel it we are close very very very close" pinkie said in a excited but determined voice.

The long walk and dirtied up their mane and fur now leaves and stick every where they could.

Naruto on the other hand had never seen animals like this before they more closely resembled ponies but they large colorful fur and there large oval eyes made him think twice.

"Dam what is up with today first lion/bat/scorpion hybrid and now colorful talking ponies, not just that the lavender one seems to have a horn, are those wings on the yellow one?" He said to himself as quiet as possible.

"the bright pink seems to be the normal one, wait where is the pink one?" just as he said that he heard rustling to his right he turns his head around his find, the largest eyes he had ever seen in his life yamato's eyes could even compare to these, a massive grin on its face it appeared that it could eat him up in just one bite.

Seconds seem like an eternity; finally it spoke in the most excited of voices that almost made his ears bleed.

"HI THERE!"

"THE FUCK?" was all he could get out as he stumbled back he quickly loses his balance and begins his decent towards the ground.

Looking up he sees the pink pony grinning at him as he fall, naruto doesn't have time to prepare for landing as he lands his head makes a loud _"thump"_

As darkness takes over his vision only one thing comes to naruto's mind

"So long ramen my delicious friend"

And then darkness.

"What in the name of celestia is that thing" Twilight said as the creature land only a few feet behind her.

Fluttershy is nowhere to be seen.

"I found him I found him!" pinkie bounces around twilight.

"You sure this is it, it's not even a pony for all we know it could be dangers!"

"I not an animal he's just different, see it wears clothes and he said hi back went I talked to him" pinkie said

"well the clothes seem odd, kind of looks like a diamond dog but still it seems different compared to them almost like a chimpanzee, and you said it spoke to you, what did it say?" twilight asked pinkie

"I didn't really understand he said "the fuck" I bet it the way he says hi!"

"I'm not sure pinkie I've never heard the word "fuck" before it could mean anything most liking it was from him being startled by you"

"Also it appears to be burn somehow"

The moment she said that fluttershy appeared from the bushes and quickly made her way to the unconscious of the strange creature.

"Oh! My look at those burns it must have be in some much pain"

She quickly pulls out her medical equipment and begins to care for the creature.

Sometime later of cleaning the burns as best a she could she turn her head up to the girls

"We must take it back to my cottage so it can rest, poor thing" fluttershy said as she placed a hoof on its torso.

Twilight levitates the creature and heads back where they came from. After a few hours a walking they make it back to fluttershy's cottage, the sun had already gone down revealing the stars in the night sky.

"Finally where here "twilight said exhausted; as walking while using magic drained her energy twice as fast. She gently places him on the bed and quickly realizes it is too small for his legs stick out to his knees causing him to bed at the foot of the bed.

"well fluttershy we'll leave him in you care for the meantime if it wakes up came us me it could be just another wild animal for all we know" twilight said

"Oh boy when he wakes up I'll throw the most superduper funnest welcome to ponyville party!"Pinkie said overly excited.

Twilight finally makes her way back to the library, tired and dirty she decides it's best to take a bath. After a long and hot shower she is finally ready to hit the hay. Still one thing was on her mind, what was that strange creature?

"I've never seen anything like it" she said to herself. Looking over to a small basket to her right; there lays a small purple dragon, better known as spike, twilights personal assistant.

"I might as well go do some research on the strange creature, it wouldn't take that long" She makes her ways out of bed and heads downstairs.

"Let's see now" she quickly scans the book shelves finding the book she's looking for, levitates it to her and begins reading.

As the sun raises the beams of light illuminates the library reveals that the once organized shelves of books are now all on the floor, it seems that a small tornado has passed through there.

"Twilight wake up already" Spike pokes twilights horn in order to wake her. She is in the very same spot that she was the night before, only now she is half buried in books and her mane is a complete mess.

"uumm five more minutes spike" she mumbles

"wake up twilight! I can't clean this mess up with you in the middle"

"hhmm wait what mess" twilight finally wakes

"oh sorry spike just had some of my night studies that all" she chuckles remembering she had planned to make short and wound up waking up half eaten by books.

"Anyway we should get some breakfast before we clean up I don't work well on an empty stomach" spike said in annoyed voice knowing he would have to do most of the cleaning.

"That sound nice spike" as they both head towards the kitchen.

Note-

Here you go this is my first chapter, since English is my second language please leave a review on what you think.

For those few dozen that are following my story note that on Monday I'm starting my finals and I wouldn't be able to post the next chapter until past next week,

Entonces ya nos vemos prontos mi amigos bronies hasta la próxima!


	3. Meeting of the equines pt1

Chapter 3  
meeting of the equines pt1

As dawn slowly comes to be, the first rays of sunlight illuminate the small cottage in which naruto is resting in. Naruto stirs. The small birds outside start to sing their morning melody.

"Dam birds, they never let me get any sleep" Naruto says as he opens his eyes, the sunbeams hit his eyes and he immediately closes them again.

"The hell! What is this, middle of summer?"

Disturbed by the unnaturally bring sun so early in the morning he slowly but surely raises himself until he is on a sitting position.

The many years of sleeping till noon, Naruto has gotten to know his bed, like a lifetime friend, so the first thing he notices is that his bed seems somewhat off.

"Hmm something's wrong here" he says as he carefully starts to inspect his bed.

"The mattress, it a bit hard and..." he didn't finish because what caught his attention was he was covered in bandages, all of his torso, arms and head too.

"Man, what happened to me!" he says surprise

Naruto took some time to think trying to remember the events that led him to his situation he is currently in.

"I remember waking up in that strange forest with my chest burnt and my body aching as I've been through hell. Later I walked for hours in on direction, then that lionbatscorpion showed up and I hid somewhere up in a tree, after walking some more I heard voices and then…" Naruto took a moment trying to remember what happened next.

Then it hit him

"Those talking ponies!" Naruto jumps out of his bed for the first time taking in his surroundings for the first time, his suspicions being proved correct as he quickly realizes that he is not in his apartment any more.

The room itself was small, the design was simple and one the wall, there was small framed pictures of what appeared to be a small butterscotch colored pony with pink hair and teal eyes, holding a small white fluffy rabbit.

"I remember that one; it looks like this is her house" He guessed it was female by the way the muzzle is shaped. Inspecting the room further he noticed everything looked different, almost cartoon like.

He inspects his body one more time and sees he also looks very carton like himself.

"Why look at that, I'm a cartoon, probably got sucked into my own TV while I was asleep hahaha" Naruto began laughing to himself while.

Suddenly he could hear someone coming upstairs.

"Crap, looks like she's coming up, think naruto how should a confront her "

"Should I escape? No they'll think I hiding something have to act now"

The footstep drawing nearer by the second "Got it!"

It wasn't naruto smartest idea but it wasn't his stupidest either.

Naruto made a mad dash for the tiny bed and quickly got under the sheets and pretended to be asleep. (Like I said, not his smartest idea)

"I thought I heard him up here" fluttershy said as she made her way up the stairs only to find naruto asleep.

"Maybe it's having nightmares, Pinkie pie must have really scared the poor thing" she said in her soft and gently voice, which naruto heard and relaxed himself felling she posed no danger to him.

"Well telling be her voice she seems rather nice, I should wake up and say hi, but maybe later I'm in my underwear after all" Naruto thought

Naruto could feel his sheets being pulled of him, a cool breeze gently blowing on him.

"What's going on?" naruto thought as he had a feeling something bad was about to happen. Naruto always had a sixth sense in these things, they almost never failed him, and so upon having this feeling he knew not to ignore it.

"His body structure is so strange; I've never seen someone like him before. He could be an entirely new species".

"What a new species am I the first human they've seen? Boy I must be really far from home"

He could her moving closer to him and suddenly feel parts of her fur rub against him both soft and warm, this made naruto uncomfortable as he had no idea on what she was going to do.

She placed a hoof on naruto upper lip and lifted it up a bit, revealing to canine teeth use to eat meat. She quickly moved her hoof back startled by the fact that a potentially dangerous creature was sleeping in her bed. Fluttershy had met with carnivorous animals including a bear that came to her once because of back pain; but he was different, she didn't know how he would react once he woke up, he could just start eating all of her animals and even her for all she new.

"Oh my I hope you're as nice as the other animals"

"Well one more thing I have to check before I leave"

"Jesus finally it was about time!" Naruto was jumping with glee in his mind; he was finally going to have time to sort this situation through without having to worry about these ponies for a little longer.

"I just have to find out its gender"

"Fuck"

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

"That's the last of the books, good work spike!" Twilight complimented spike helping her clean the aftermath of one of her nightly research sessions.

"Well it's almost 10, any plans for today spike?"

"Not really, I'm just going to help out Rarity for the day" spike replied

"Great! I'm going to check up on fluttershy to see how the creature we encountered yesterday is is doing"

Just then a knock at the door caught both of theirs attention.

"Sorry we're closed on Sunday's, come back tomorrow at 9am if you want to return a book, geez this ponies think they can come anytime they want like it's their house" spike said in an annoyed voice.

"Spiky wikly be a dear and please open the door"

As soon as spike hears that voice, he instantly knew who it was.

"Coming Rarity!" spike said as he dashes to the door at lightning speed.

"hellooo Rarity how may I assist on this oh so fine day" Spike says as if she was the most beautiful pony In Equestria. Though most would agree with spike, Rarity's pure white coat and her stylish purple mane, she was considered the most beautiful mare in ponyville.

"Good morning darling, it's so nice to see you spike and why yes it is a marvelous day isn't it"

"Oh hello there Rarity so nice to see you" Twilight said as she made her way to the front day.

"Ah Twilight so nice to see you too sweetie, I'm here to return this book on Equestrian fashion I borrowed from you; I would have returned it tomorrow but I have several large orders to make and I wouldn't have the time"

"Sure no problem Rarity, spike can you but back Rarity's book for her"

"Already on it Twi" said as he picks up the book and darts to a book shelf to place it back where it belongs.

"Well any Twi it was nice see you, but I should really get back to my work" Rarity said

"Oh I was on my way out as well; I was going to check out fluttershy to see how the strange creature we found in the everfree forest yesterday"

"Really, makes the creature particularly strange? "

"I've never seen a creature like it before, I was very tall and slim, and it fell of a tree when pinkie pie scared it"

"Was it injured?"

I got knocked out but the strange thing was that it was covered with burns all over its chest, It clothes were burnt as well"

"It wore clothes, what kind of clothes?"

"I have the torn up shirt I was warring, here come take a look"

"Huh it's just a cotton shirt, why would one make such a plain shirt out of an expensive material?

The seams are just superb it practically perfect!"

"Well I'll let you hold on to that, any way I believe I should get going"

"Wait, Twilight was it wearing other clothing?"

"Why yes it was it looked almost like a skirt but instead of opened fully at the end it closed so only its two legs can fit"

"Well I must meet it and tell it wear it has acquired its clothing" Rarity said

"Well ok, I guess?"Twilight said

Both ponies made their way to the door they were suddenly stopped by spike was running up behind them.

"Wait up I want to see this strange creature too, if it impressed Rarity I definitely want to meet it as well"

"Fine spike get on my back" said twilight

(Several minutes later)

"Finally we're here fluttershy should be inside" Twilight said

Both ponies and the dragon made their way to the door

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME YOU PONY!"

The sudden commotion caused them to tilt their head up to the second floor. Just then very same creature they were about to see dropped from the second floor and landed mere feet in front of them.

"Hell no I'm not being raped by no body and especially no pony"

He rises to his feet and quickly spots two more ponies and a large lizard just 5 feet in front of him.

"More of you!"

The three of them were stunned by its sudden appearance. It was a good 2 and half feet taller than they were, it was covered in bandages, with the ones on his head falling off revealing a short spiky blonde mane. The fear quickly passed as they remembered that fluttershy must be in there, and possibly hurt by the creature.

"Stop where you are creature, what have you done to our friend!" Twilight said ready to react at a moment's notice, Rarity be her left had also take a defensive stance and readied for action. Spike just stared at him.

"Oh fuck no I'm not letting you ponies touch me all over like no one's business, I'm getting out of here" Naruto said angrily he was confident he could easily take them on. He was feeling ten times better than the day before and now he could use his jutsu.

"He probably hurt fluttershy!" Rarity angrily said

"You are not going anywhere not until you prove you pose no threat to us or any others ponies. Now I'm going to ask you one more time, what have you done with fluttershy!" Twilight said her horn starting to emit of purple aurora, Rarity as well prepared her magic, spike was now ready and had his claws clenched up against his face.

"Listen I didn't do anything to the yellow one she inappropriately touched me and I had to react "

"Ah! I was right you did hurt her! Now you're going to get it!" twilight said

"Naruto had noticed her horn glowing believing it was some sort of jutsu, he prepared for anything they had to throw at him.

Naruto, the dragon and the ponies stared each other down waiting for one the first strike.

Note-

Well there you go sorry it took so long to get one out but I've been rather busy with my studies.

I've had no time to look for a beta reader because of it.

I'm in summer school….. Don't look at me like that! It's computer programming in c++ so it's hard stuff.

I have over 2000 views which is great!

I'm also approaching 100 people following my story!

Any way Hope you enjoyed I'll post the next chapter in about 10 days from now.

Nos vemos locos topas .


	4. Meeting of the equines pt2

Meeting of the equines pt 2

The small 3x3 sell was thick with moisture; thick stone walls surround Naruto from 3 sides.

He sits with his legs crossed and his hands to his side almost in some sort of trance.

His back faces a small bared window, the source of light the cell has to offer, in front of him stands erect a solid steel door with only a small rectangular hole used for observation.

Two large amber eyes observe him for a brief moment and quickly disappear from sight.

"He's been in the same position for the last 2 days; he hasn't even touched his hay" Said a golden armored white unicorn that was positioned right outside Naruto's cell.

"Yeah you're right, kind of creepy if you ask me" replied another unicorn identical to the first the only difference being his was a dark brown color instead of white.

"You're always creeped but anything out of the ordinary, why did you even become a royal guard anyway?" The white unicorn responded.

"The pay is good, and that's all that counts for me!" he response with a big smile of his face.

"You and that stupid smile of yours, I swear one day you're going to get a hoof to the face for being so arrogant."

"Yeah whatever; still man he's just sitting there like that don't you find it a bit strange?"

"You got a point there; normally prisons contained in D block are the most violent ones"

"But did you hear why he's here?"

"No, what?"

"They say that twilight sparkle and her friends found him the everfree forest"

"Wait, the twilight sparkle as in the element of magic?"

"Yeah that one let me finish alright; anyway he was injured and they took him in to recover, but the next day he woke up, he attack on of twilight's friends; Twilight came and fought with it."

"Really that's it? Twilight could have easily defeated this creature, she's Celestia's personal student after all"

"Yeah but it turns out this creature has magic as well and very powerful magic to be exact, it was able to produce clones out of thin air!"

"So that's not so bad, a skilled unicorn can make a clone of himself with no problem"

"Yeah but he didn't just make one, he made fifteen, and they were solid clones able to attack Twilight head on."

"Well dam, last I heard only Star Swirl the bearded could make that many and he nearly died for the amount of magic it took to create those."

"Makes me think, a creature that powerful could just walk out of here whenever he wants to."

"I think he's planning something, waiting to pounce at the moment to we let our guard down."

Both of them move their faces towards the small opening and peer inside spotting Naruto still sitting in the same position he had sat for the past two days.

"Look at him, I bet as soon as we let our guard down, he'll eat us"

The white unicorn looks at his partners with the most annoyed face, ready to smack the stupid out of his friend.

"You never know what he could be thinking right now, do you!"

"just shut up and get pack to your position, I hear that he's going to meet with the princess today"

"Yeah sure, just getting one final look, just to be sure"

"Just what are you planning creature, you better not try to eat me or else you're going to get my hoof up you flank"

Naruto paid no attention to the conversation that the unicorns were having, he sat there motionless, only one thing going through his mind.

"_Dam I could go for a nice bowl of ramen right now"_

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Nervousness crept through twilight body as she was about to face the creature once more,

Even with Celestia and her fellow friends by her side.

"Now Twi don't be nervous sugar cube the princess is here with us she'll protects us, plus we're the elements of harmony well use its power like nightmare moon and discord, He'll never know what hit him."

"Thank Applejack, with you guys here I do feel a lot safer, but still I really don't know what's he's capable of, the way he used that amount of magic and showed no sign of strain it was almost like he was testing me, like he didn't really want to fight."

"Ha if I was there I would have taught him for messing with my friends!" Rainbowdash responded putting her hoofs up and striking the air repeatedly.

"Darling I would have helped out more but that ruffian made me fall and got mud all over my mane".

"Some much of a friend you are Rarity" replied Rainbowdash

"I tried but the thing was too fast those clones were everywhere I couldn't even concentrate at one with another one coming from behind" Rarity replied angry, offended but Rainbowdash questioning her friendship.

"No she's right; to tell you the truth I really don't know how I stopped him" said Twilight

"Now Twilight, don't underestimate yourself, you are a talented and gifted unicorn that's why I chose you to be my personal student in the first place" responded Celestia

"Thank you princess" Twilight instantly brighten up at her mentors statement.

A sudden knock from the door meant the arrival of Naruto. All the ponies prepared themselves Celestia took her seat on her throne while the other stayed close her just in case it would try anything.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

"About freaking time" Naruto said in annoyed voice after a 20 minute walk through winding hallways and secret passages.

"Silence you're about to see her majesty, ruler of Equestria and the sun!" said one of the unicorn guards escorting him.

"Yeah yeah the sooner I we get this over with, the sooner I'll be back a konoha eating some ramen"

The unicorn knocked on the door signaling they were about to enter.

The door glowed a whitish hue and slowly began to open.

"_More of that strange jutsu of the theirs, still I don't get how they do it with no hands, plus only the ponies with the horns seem to be able to do it"_

Naruto has been observing the ponies as well as them observing him, but still he could not figure out how are they to use jutsu, he knew only that it had something to do with the horn.

He enters and the first thing he notices is the size of the room was enormous the walls floor and ceiling was pearl white and the windows stained with various depiction of ponies, one of them had six ponies underneath what appeared to be some sort of creature made up of several different animals.

He stops final in the middle of the room getting a good look at the place.

"_Well it's going to be tough trying to escape; I bet that those winged ponies are just outside, just for the reason."_

He was in deep thought on planning his escape that he didn't notice the large white alicorn heading his way.

"_Maybe if I go through that window I'll have a better chance or maybe the one the right"_

"If you are planning on escaping, it is no use all this is protected but powerful spells for such occasion."

Naruto is startled but the sudden voice and quickly looks in the direction of the source.

He is stunned for what he sees

Nearly a foot taller than him stands pure white horned horse with unnaturally flowing multicolored hair; gold jewelry adorn her neck and gold shoes at the end of her hoofs.

What strikes him the most is her large magenta colored eyes; they seem to look into his soul judging him without saying a single word.

Only one thing came to his mind.

"_Could it be…?"_

"Are you a Kirin?" naruto asked with a face of bewilder and shock

"I'm afraid I don't know what kind of creature that, my name is princess Celestia I rule Equestria alongside my sister."

"Oh so you're not a Kirin, for a second there I thought I was screwed" Naruto says relived that he was not face to face with such a powerful creature, still just be by its appearance he could tell I indeed more powerful that the other ponies.

"_Better take it easy here Naruto; you don't want to get it angry"_

"Do you have a name creature" Celestia said

"Yeah um Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki" Trying to sound confident.

"My little ponies would come here"

Naruto wondered for a second how he was talking to but could see that six ponies were approaching where they were, he instantly recognized three of them and especially the yellow one.

"The rapist" he said out loud

"Excuse me?" said Celestia not quite sure if she heard right.

"Oh nothing, just that I recognized them"

The six ponies stop right next to Celestia and eye Naruto with cautiously.

"Hey, long time no see" naruto says trying to break the ice

"So you're the one who tried to hurt my friends huh well I'd like to see you take me on for size bud!" rainbow dash said readying herself to attack only to be stopped by Applejack.

"Easy there sugar cube let him explain himself first then we can kick his flank"

"Ok listen I'm sure we got off on the wrong foot, but you see this is all a big misunderstanding." Naruto said

"Well I interesting hearing your story Naruto so would you please care to tell us "Celestia said

"Well you see I'm not from this place, Well I don't even know where I am, all I remember was waking up in a forest and walking for hours till I stumbled upon those three ponies over there" Naruto said as he pointed out to pinkie pie, Twilight and fluttershy.

"Yes and we helped you and you repay us by attacking us" Twilight said stomping her hoof down and the floor.

"Hey you were the ones that didn't want to let me go, I'm just trying to get back home."

"Well you could just use your magic to get you home" twilight replied

"Magic, what the hell are you talking about?"

"Um the magic you used when you fought, don't tell me that's the only spell you can use"

"You mean my jutsu?"

"Jutsu are use by molding your chakra with your hands"

"chakra, I've never heard of that before" Twilight responses, she has hundreds of ways to perform spells since no pony did it quite the same ways, but never has she heard anything about chakra or any way it could be used to provide the same results of magic.

"You mean you use your spiritual and physical energy" Celestia said

"Finally someone gets what I'm talking about; yes that's exactly what I'm talking!"

"Interesting, any way the reason you are hear is because I do want to help get home, but I want one thing before I can do that." Celestia said

"Ok name your price"

"I want you to apologize to these ponies for what you did"

"What hell no, especially to the yellow one over there, in fact she should be apologizing to me for what she did to me" Naruto says angrily while pointing to Fluttershy who quickly hides behind Rainbowdash.

Every pony is startled expect Celestia.

"And do you care to give a reason as in why you say that" Celestia responses

"Yeah she touched me inappropriately!"

"Ah so I did hear correctly before"

"Yeah so there you go I'm not apologizing, all I do is want to get home and eat a few bowls of ramen!"

"Why you little!" Rainbowdash said and she dashed over to naruto, a faint purple aura covers her and she intently stops.

"Calm down Rainbowdash!" Twilight says as she places here back on the ground

"Very well then, I will give you time to think about, hopefully you will come terms with the agreement and we will be happy to send you home" Celestia says

"Fine but me back in the cell, like I give a fuck!" Naruto

"Guards"

At that moment burst in the front door

"Take naruto back to the cell, so he may have time to rethink his decision"

"Very well your majesty" a unicorn responded as they made their way with Naruto out the door.

"Do you really think he meant that's princess?" Twilight asked

"No Twilight he is just scared, at the moment I can tell he doesn't trust no pony right know, it's best that he realizes that we are the only ones that can help" Celestia says

"Ok princess I trust you hopefully it all turns out all right, though I do want to ask about how he uses chakra to execute the same effects of magic"

"You will have time Twilight Sparkle, right after the wedding we can sort out this situation"

"Oh my I still have to finish the dress for Cadence, I must hurry!"Rarity said, she gave a quick bow to the princess and quickly left.

"Yeah she's right about that I have to finish the cake, its best if we all finish what we have to do" Applejack said,

"Very my little ponies its best you all should get some rest tomorrow the big day for you all"

With that all the ponies bowed and left the throne room leaving Celestia to herself.

"Sister you may come out now"

Luna materializes from the shadows and trots by her sisters side

"Tia did you feel that as well, it was like there exists another being inside of him, one filled with hatred and malice"

"Yes I did as well Luna, I fear it is something that not even the elements of harmony may be able to stop, we must handle this with great care"

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

The cell door closes behind Naruto leaving him to himself.

"How'd it go?"

"Not so great found a few places where we can get out, but it's going to be tricky"

"Well we're all set for tomorrow then I've gathered enough sage energy to last us a good amount of time"

"Great, now time to get some shut eye" he said as he get comfy on one corner of the cell.

"What about me?"

"You just keep gathering energy"

"Oh come on!"

"No buts, now gather that energy"

"Ok"

NOTE-

Well there you go, sorry it took me so long to post but I had some issues come up and I hadn't had the time to post sooner, also I feel that it could've been better, a lot better to be exact, but any way I'm going to the beach for a week, so I'll write out the chapter on my free time.

You can see where this going; and don't worry I won't skip any fight scenes like I did this time.

I've also changed my profile picture; so you can all see what the only brony in Ecuador looks like(I'm the guy)

Bueno nos vemos lokos hasta la próxima!

P.S been playing blacklight retribution it's pretty good anyone else plays it?


	5. escape

Escape 

Sunlight entered the cell, slowly making their way to Naruto's face; soon they find their target.

"God dam it"

Naruto raises his arms to his face in order to block the ongoing attack from the light.

"I swear the sun has some sort of grudge against me"

He slowly rises to his feet, stretching like a cat does when it wakes from its nap.

"Well now, today is the big day you all set there Naruto?" He spots his clone facing a wall making no effort to respond him.

"Hey buddy, you okay?" Naruto approaches him and begins to hear a small sound emitting from his doppelganger, sounding much like quiet snores.

_SMACK!_

"Idiot I told you to stay awake, gathering energy!"

His clone comes to, rubbing his head from the sudden strike.

"Sorry boss it just I was really tired, haven't eaten in days, plus we got enough energy to take on anything that gets in our way…. Well almost anything."

"What do you mean, almost anything?"

"Well you see I've been sensing the chakras around us and I've discovered something unusual"

He pauses unsure how to explain his discovery.

"Well come on get on with!" Naruto was intrigued to what his clone was about to tell him.

He winces expecting another strike "Right, sorry boss"

"I've discovered these 'ponies' have chakra in them too"

Naruto sighed "Right…so they can use Jutsu as well, that's nothing new; I've seen them use it before"

"Yeah but I've also sensed another energy, an energy I've never sensed before; I don't know what it is but it seem some ponies have more of it than others."

"So you're saying they use something other than chakra? It could just be their chakra is shaped differently than us"

"Like I said I still can sense their chakra, this energy is different"

"Great, we're up against ponies with some strange forms of energy" Naruto was confused believing that his clone most likely made a mistake.

"They could be magical!"

Naruto rolled his eyes "Shut up"

"You got anything else you want to tell me about?"

"No boss"

"Good"

Naruto's clone disappeared in a puff of smoke, transferring the sage energy into his body, giving him the signature toad eyes of a true sage.

"Finally I can get out of this hell hole!"

He had no worries about any guards outside at that moment as he landed a sidekick on the iron door causing it to buckle from the force but not fail completely.

"Hmmm tougher than I thought"

One swift punch and the door is sent flying.

"No guards, looking good so far"

He steps out finally taking in all his surroundings.

"He was right; they do have a strange energy"

He could feel their chakras and the 'magical energy' his clone mentioned.

"He was right they do have chakra"

Naruto sighed he knew there was no Turning back now, his village needed him more than ever and he wasn't going to let them down.

"Come on Naruto get moving!" He says to himself and starts sprinted through the passage ways, he could feel other chakras in the cell besides him and see some of them sticking their heads out to see what all the commotion is about.

"Hey what about us, you're not going to leave us here!?"

"Yeah what's your big idea?"

"Screw you, you hairless ape"

The prisoners went wild as they could see Naruto making a run for it; it's been the first in decades since a pony had tried to escape.

"Sorry guys, but I don't belong here!"

Naruto waved a finally farewell as he turned the corner leaving his fellow inmates for good, at least that was the idea.

He grinned "Wow no guards what so ever they just make it too easy for me"

He picked up his pace even more taking advantage of the natural energy coursing through his body.

A few minutes later he finally made to a huge reinforced door, it would not go down with any physical attacks, and he could also feel that same strange energy surrounding it.

"This looks like my exist, about dam time"

Naruto crosses with his fingers.

"_Shadow clone Jutsu!"_

He holds out his palm as his clone starts to rotate his chakra over it.

"_Odama rasengan!" _

His rasengan impacted the door the steel bent and the hinges buckled but it held.

"Fuck, this is one tough door"

He strained from the amount of force he was placing on the door; his rasengan was causing damage but not enough.

"Hell no, I'm not getting beaten by a door!"

He concentrated his rasengan, spinning it faster and concentrating its density.

With one finally hinge coming loose the door gave way and fell.

"Aaah, yes fresh air"

Stretching his arms in the air, being so long in a damp hot cell he was actually enjoying the sun light in his face.

He looks at the door that he had just defeated laying a foot in front of him.

"Hmm I can feel that same energy on the door like if some sort a seal"

Remembering what he learned in school he realized that seals often had security measures with them so in case they failed a warning would be sent to the one casting the seal.

Naruto face palmed "Idiot, I really should think things out before I do anything"

After a few more moments of cursing to himself, time which he could be using to do something productive (like escaping) his mind went back on track.

"Ok! Have to get back on track; I got maybe a few hours before they realize I'm…"

"Stop where you are!"

"Oh fuck"

Two Pegasus guards swooped down from what appeared like thin air.

Naruto wasted no time and started a full on sprint. He didn't want to start kicking pony ass unless he absolutely needed too, plus they look like over grown stuffed animals for little girls.

Ahead of him just a few hundred meter sprint was pearl white wall it seemed to be at least 40 meters tall.

"Looks like my way out"

He went off full speed surprising the guards. At full speed he would reach the wall in a matter of seconds.

"This is your last warning stop immediately!"

The guard's right behind him as they slowly started to catch up to him.

"Dam these ponies can fly fast, if I don't lose them fast I'm going to be forced to do something I will regret."

The wall neared and Naruto crosses his fingers.

"Multi shadow clone Jutsu!"

In puffs of smoke a hundred Naruto's appeared, each one running in zigzags.

"What the buck?!"

The guards were stunned, they haven't been trained to deal with situations like this, because nopony in their right mind would ever try to escape the Canterlot dungeons, it was deemed impossible; yet this creature was in the process of doing it and succeeding.

"Hey ponies, over here what are waiting for, you chicken?"

One of the Naruto's started yelling at them trying to get their attention.

"He's mocking us!"

One of the Pegasus guards launched himself towards him only to be stopped by his partner.

"Get yourself together, he's only trying to distract us its clear these are only illusions!"

"We can him get away?!"

"He's not, he must be close by; using that amount of magic will surely drain him, he won't get far"

"So what now we just stay here and wait for him to come out!?"

"Go get reinforcements and alert eh princess she'll know what punishment will be carried out; I'll stay here and pick out the real one!"

"You can't be serious you're not going to..OUCH!"

The guard in mid-sentence stops as a small rock strikes his flank.

"That's it I'm going to attack!"

"Go alert the princess!"

The fumbled nearly falling out of the sky"

"Right, sorry"

Be now the Naruto's were gathering below the guards getting a good laugh from their awkwardness, if this is how there military acted in front of a small situation like this then in battle they would probably wet there pants 'If they wore any'.

The Pegasus flew away leaving the one guard by himself.

"Alright now, show yourself and I promise your punishment will not be severe."

The Pegasus descended to the ground as the Naruto's moved aside to let him land.

"He pony where your buddy wander of too, did he chicken out?"

"I know you're all just illusions so there's no point and trying to scare me off and I know you're still here, these dungeons are magically protected so that no prisoner leaves without the permission of her majesty!"

The entire crowd of Naruto's let out a simultaneous laugh.

"You think we're illusions! Ha that the funniest thing we have ever heard!" One of the Naruto's said barely able to contain his laugher

"Oh the magically bearer is keeping us in her from leaving. What will we ever do now "

For a brief moment the guard felt more humiliated than he had ever felt in his life, he just wanted to buck the wind out of this strange annoying creature he was up against.

Silence

In unison a small grin appeared on each Naruto, each one shook his very soul.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"I got something to say, she's evil!"

Twilightlight pointed her hoof towards Cadence for a brief moment of hint of dread could be seen on her face.

Gasps could be heard being emitted from her friends, guards talking amongst themselves be the sudden outcry. Shining stood in front of Cadence as of shielding her from any further insults.

Twilight took a defense stance paying no attention to her brother; only to get her point across was her main objective.

"She's been horrible to my friends"

Her horn gave off a lavender glow and within a second she appeared behind Cadence continuing her onslaught.

"She obliviously done something to her brides maids"

She starting moving aggressively as Cadence took large steps back, a hint of dread could be seen of her face which only Twilight noticed and took to her advantage.

Cadence backed against a wall, twilight kept advancing which forced cadence to stand on her hinf legs.

"And if that wasn't enough, I saw her put a spell on my brother that made his eyes go all"

Twilight got on her hind legs and proceeded to shake her head giving her the appearance of some sort of lunatic with goggle eyes. This gained strange looks from everyone, even the Celestia herself.

Twilight knew she had her, she ran right up to her giving her a large smile as if declaring victory.

Cadence began to tear up; Twilight paid no mind to this and continued to stare her down.

"Why are you doing this to me?!"

Cadence burst into tears running away from Twilight.

"Because you're evil!"

Twilight's horn glowed once more and she teleported right behind Cadence once more

"Evil!"

"And if I don't stop you you're going to ruin my brother live"

All were shocked to hear the last statement.

RainbowDash and Rarity both were gasping they briefly exchanged eye contact and continued to stare on of has just unfolded.

She had been victorious she turned around and made her way back to her friends only to run into something hard which caused her the stumble.

It was her brother.

Twilight could only watch him as nervousness slowly crept into her body.

"You want to know why my eyes went all"

He mimicked her showing off his version of the goggle eyes, and as he finished a migraine occurred causing him to become a bit disoriented.

"Because ever since I've started having to perform my protection spell, I've been having terrible migraines"

"Cadence hasn't been casting spells on me"

"She's been using her magic to heal me."

He pointed at his head as is trying to make twilight understand by mocking her for her stupidity.

"And she replaced her brides maids because she found out the reason they wanted to be in the wedding was so they could meet Canterlot royalty"

Her friends looked on with sad eyes, not for Twilight but for cadence, to them Twilight had committed a serious mistake and they were not going to take it lightly.

"And if she hasn't been on her best behavior with you friends"

Shining Armor stomped the ground as to reassure his anger to everyone.

"It's because of me being so busy she had to make all the decisions about the wedding"

Everyone could tell Shining was at a breaking point even if it was his sister he gave her no remorse.

"I was trying to he…"

Twilight tried to plead with her brother but she was quickly interrupted as he continued.

"She completely stressed out because it's really important to her that our big day be perfect"

He rose on his hind legs and coming crashing down on the marble floor making a loud thud.

"Something the obviously wasn't important to you"

Another migraine struck causing to final end his onslaught to his own flesh and blood.

He turned around and started heading towards the door.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go and comfort bride"

And with that he exited the room; Twilight didn't know what to do surely her friend would help her through this?

She turned to face them only to hear.

"Come on yall, let's go check on the princess" Applejack said paying no regard to Twilight and with that they made their way outside not even making eye contact with her as they left even spike paid no attention to her as he left.

"I was just"

"You have a lot to think about"

Was all she got from the princess, her own mentor abandoned her.

First the first time, she truly felt alone.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"How dare she behave herself like that, all these years I've taught her to be good and not to judge other so quickly"

Princess Celestia made her way down a long hallway, she needed a rest from all the drama, and maybe a quick nap could do the job.

As she was nearing her room she could hear panting coming from behind her.

She turned around and saw a Pegasus galloping towards her, he seemed out of breath.

He quickly stopped a few feet from the princess and bowed.

"Your majesty"

"Rise guard, is there news you bring"

"Yes your majesty"

He paused for a brief moment.

"Well get on with it I do not have all day I must attend many meeting with consolers and lower the sun in a few hours"

"Please forgive me your majesty; there has been an escape at the Canterlot dungeon"

"What, how was that possible, who were the ones that escaped"

"Only one, the strange creature name nar-a-th-or"

"Naruto" Celestia corrected him

"Yes, a thousand pardons your majesty"

Have you sent out a search party for him?"

"Well you see he hasn't escaped completely he used a massive amount of magic in order to distract us. No unicorn can that much and still be able to put much of a fight so my partner stayed to capture it and told me to inform you at his attempt"

"What you left only one guard to capture him, have you gone mad, he is no ordinary being; for all we know the guard could be dead, call a search party, I want him found and captured, I shall cancel the wedding until any further indication" Celestia was furious twice in one day she had lost her temper first her on pupil acted like a total badflank and now an extremely dangerous being with uncategorized powers is possibly free to possibly cause harm to somepony.

"Wait sister"

Out of the shadows Luna appeared catching both Celestia and the Pegasus off guard.

"Let us not ruin this day of joy for the bride to be"

She made her way to them, the guard once again bowed to the presence of royalty.

"Rise" Luna commanded and he did so.

"I shall take a small number of my guards and I shall personally look for this, Naruto"

"But you highness royalty are not to be in dangerous situations and that includes in the capture of and escapes criminal." The guard interrupted only to face the princess staring daggers into him.

"You dare question the princess of the night" Luna stared down the guard few a second and she had already won.

"No your majesty, please accept my apologies" the guard once more bowed

"You are forgiven" Luna replied and with that the guard rose once more.

"Thank you, your majesty"

"Now where was I, like I said I will take a handful of my guards and I shall look for him myself."

"You sure about this Luna, he could be dangerous"

"Don't be silly I can more than easily overpower him he shall be no problem, on the other hand I do wish to meet him face to face, I only seen him from the shadows"

"Very well Luna I shall not cancel the wedding, you take your men with you and I shall see you when you've have capture him." Celestia said she was confident her sister would be able to accomplish it, she was growing up and wasn't just her little sister anymore.

With that Luna stepped back into the shadows disappearing from sight..

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The city was beautiful. Large white stoned buildings spread evenly through the city each with some sort of gold trimming making it look like the dream home of any hokage. What surprised him more was that the entire city was at the side of a mountain It looked fiscally impossible but yet, there it was; But he knew the more time he wasted the less likely he was going to get home. Maybe one he might just come back to this strange land and Maybe try not to be raped by the dam ponies.

"Now, first step: Escape, done, just have to get to the forest and then it's smooth sailing! Oh yeah!"

Just then, he felt a presence suddenly appear just behind him, I was them they had found him and somehow were able to block there chakra, he had no choice, he had to fight.

"Hi there, you don't remember me but I remember, oh that right I didn't get a chance to throw you that party!"

"_No it can't be, it's not possible"_

Naruto slowly turned around and realized that his fears have been realized it was the same pony that almost made him fall to his death.

The pink beast had returned for him, to rob him of his soul and take it to the pit of hell.

The worst thing is she wouldn't stop talking.

"_Ahh fuck me, someone just kill me now" _was the only thing that want to Naruto's mind at that moment.

**Author's note**

**Well there you go it's been a long time but I'm back, new and improved hopefully now I can post on a weekly basis. Unless something pops up and rips me away from my fanfic, well at least it won't be until February (That's when I have exams) **

**I've realized that some of my readers are not bronies and maybe some guys don't know what's going on with Twilight.. Well long story short it's based on an episode of MLP that's about Twilight and her friends go to Canterlot to aid in her brothers shining Armor wedding with princess Cadence but for some reason she's acting all bitchy and some shit goes down with her and all of Canterlot. Just watch the dam episode.. My little pony season 2 episode 25-26**

**My fanfic I'm writing will take a bit longer than I thought I've been working on it for some time and I will continue to work on it until I am satisfied. It will not be MLP or Naruto related like I said in my message. It will be based on "hellsing" and the character is known as the "captain" IN all in the manga and OVA, not much is known about him even till the end when He dies… so it will not be funny or jokes but probably some serious stuff I say probably because you never know **

**I had a new idea for a new fanfic that is MLP related, I got inspired from fanfic I read a year ago only 2 chapter have been posted on it seems it was left there… it will have OC's and will be a cross over between MLP and "THE THING" **** it's till just a crude draft of ideas with a semi-literate first chapter that kind of makes sense, but in due time it will make an appearance.**

**Thank you guys for your patience **

**-Kurama1m2**


End file.
